Miss Right - BTS (Bangtan Boys)
Descripción *'Título:' Miss Right. *'Artista:' Bangtan Boys. *'Álbum:' Skool Luv Affair (Repackaged). *'Pista:' #1 *'Género:' Hip-hop, Rap. *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 14 de Mayo de 2014. Video thumb|center|500 px V, SUGA, Jin, Jungkook, Rap Monster, Jimin, J-Hope Romanización You’re my miss right, miss right Neol nochindamyeon miss, right? Miss right? (all right) You’re my miss right, miss right Girl you want my kiss, right? Miss right (all right) Neoui sexy mind and your sexy body Noe jureum hanakkaji seksihage taeeonan yeoja geurae cheong banbaji wahuin tie keonbeoseu hai hana That makes me wanna party on your body Challangineun gin meori kkeut Singgeureoun golbani jijeogwineun Han pyeonui sup gateun neo Dosi sogeseo banjjagyeo Geu bihyeonsiljeogin momeuro nae hyeonsireul anajwo And i want you to be really really real for me Ttaeron naui eomeoni, ttaettaeron naui eneoji O nan soljikhae Geoteurodo neomu naiseuhaeseo ginjangeul nochil su eomneun naui enemy Bakke manheun jeongsanghyeongdeulgwaneun dallaseo Neo gateun yeojareul isanghyeongira hana bwa Geurae neol saenggakhamyeon maeumi jakku siryeowa Nae gyeoulbada, neol geotgo sipda Yes you’re my only girl neoneun naege choego Neoui harureul algo sipeo neoui hansumi doego sipeo Yes you’re my only girl neoneun naege choego Yeonghwa sogeseona isseul geotman gatdeon geu saram Nalssimajeo ttak joheunde neowaneun ttak indeutae nan Gachi georeobolkka hamkke georeobolkka Nalssimajeo ttak joheunde nawaneun ttak indeutae neon Soseol sogeseona isseul geotman gatdeon geu saram Baro neoya Eojjeom sarami geurae Sesangeul honja saneun deutan chakgagi deune Nae gyeoteul jinaneun geudae Nae mameneun neoraneun dalkomhan barami bune Neon ttakhi kkumiji anhado Maeryeogiran hyangsureul ppurigetji amado Sineun eopdago mideosseotdeon namajeodo Sineul mitge mandeureo naege yeosineun baro neo Niga eorideon maldeon Naiga manteon sumgin aiga itdeon Naneun sanggwaneobseo naega neol saranghageodeun Neowa hamkkeramyeon eodideun kkochi pin garden Myeongpum baegeul jwigibodaneun nae soneul jabajuneun Jiltusimgwa sigibodan doemdoemireul arajuneun Geureon neowa hamkke uriui miraereul geuryeobwa Uri keopeul sinbal saie eorini undonghwa Yes you’re my only girl neoneun naege choego Neoui harureul algo sipeo neoui hansumi doego sipeo Yes you’re my only girl V neoneun naege choego Yeonghwa sogeseona isseul geotman gatdeon geu saram Baro neoya Ttak on geot gatae Nae mameul heundeun juingongi ape Na kkeullineun geot gatae Jaseokcheoreom, jigeum baro neohante Neoui sarm neoui mam neoui face tto neoui line Machi peojeul jogangmanyang nae isanghyeongeul matchun saram Oh god neoran nalssie ikkeullineun baram Neoneun kkot naneun beol hangsang neol hyanghaeman ganeungeol Yo I told you many qualifications ’bout my miss right But why you’re my miss right is.. You are.. Just you Yes you’re my only girl neoneun naege choego Neoui harureul algo sipeo neoui hansumi doego sipeo Yes you’re my only girl neoneun naege choego Yeonghwa sogeseona isseul geotman gatdeon geu saram Nalssimajeo ttak joheunde neowaneun ttak indeutae nan Gachi georeobolkka hamkke georeobolkka Nalssimajeo ttak joheunde nawaneun ttak indeutae neon Soseol sogeseona isseul geotman gatdeon geu saram Baro neoya Español Eres mi señorita bien, señorita bien Si te pierdo es un fallo, ¿sí? ¿Un fallo, sí? (Vale) Eres mi señorita bien, señorita bien Quieres mi beso, ¿sí? Señorita bien (Vale) Tu mente sexy y tu cuerpo sexy Tienes arrugas del cerebro sexy aún Sólo una camiseta blanca Y converse alta Me haces divertirme en tu cuerpo En el fin de tu pelo largo Tus caderas balancean Como un bosque Brilla en una ciudad Con un cuerpo de poco realista, te abrazas mi realidad Quiero que seas muy sincera para mi A veces como mi madre, a veces eres mi energía Soy un hombre honesto Soy tan honesto que mis enemigos son honestos tambíen Eres muy diferente de personas normales Eres una chica ideal Cuando te pienso, mi corazón está frío Eres mi océano, quiero caminar arriba de tu Sí eres mi sólo chica Eres la mejor para mi Quiero oir sobre tu día Quiero hacerme tu suspiros Sí eres mi sólo chica Eres la mejor para mi La tipa que sólo existe en películas El tiempo está bien Creo que sea perfecto contigo ¿Quieres caminar juntos? Caminemos juntos El tiempo está bien Creo que sea perfecto contigo La tipa que sólo existe en novelas Sólo tu ¿Cómo eres así? Me siento que sea la persona solo en este mundo Me pasas El viento dulce conmove mi corazón Aunque no te pones maquillaje Tienes tu perfume se llama Atracción Nunca creí en Dios Pero ahora creo porque eres una diosa Si eres vieja o joven O si tienes un hijo oculto No me importa porque te amo Si estoy contigo, a todas partes son jadínes de flores Agarraras mi mano en lugar de un bolso caro En lugar de enojo y envidia, me comprendes Puedo planear mi futuro contigo Entre nuestros zapatos son los zapatos de un bebé Sí eres mi sólo chica Eres la mejor para mi Quiero oir sobre tu día Quiero hacerme tu suspiros Sí eres mi sólo chica Eres la mejor para mi La tipa que sólo existe en películas Sólo tu Pienso que está aquí Estoy delante de la chica quien conmove mi corazón Ahora me atraes Eres el foco de atracción Tu viva, tu corazón, tu cara, tu linea Como rompecabezas, encajas mi tipa ideal ¡Ay dios mío! Eres el tiempo que guias mi viento Eres una flora, soy una abeja. Sólo voy hacia tu Yo ya te dije sobre las condiciónes de mi novia Pero eres mi señorita bien.. porque.. Eres tu Sí eres mi sólo chica Eres la mejor para mi Quiero oir sobre tu día Quiero hacerme tu suspiros Sí eres mi sólo chica Eres la mejor para mi La tipa que sólo existe en películas El tiempo está bien Creo que sea perfecto contigo ¿Quieres caminar juntos? Caminemos juntos El tiempo está bien Creo que sea perfecto contigo La tipa que sólo existe en novelas Sólo tu Hangul You’re my Miss Right, Miss Right 널 놓친다면 miss, right? Miss Right? (All Right) You’re my Miss Right, Miss Right Girl you want my kiss, right? Miss Right (All Right) 너의 sexy mind and your sexy body 뇌 주름 하나까지 섹시하게 태어난 여자 그래 청 반바지와 흰 티에 컨버스 하이 하나 That makes me wanna party on your body 찰랑이는 긴 머리 끝 싱그러운 골반이 지저귀는 한 편의 숲 같은 너, 도시 속에서 반짝여 그 비현실적인 몸으로 내 현실을 안아줘 And i want you to be really really real for me 때론 나의 어머니, 때때론 나의 에너지 오 난 솔직해 겉으로도 너무 나이스해서 긴장을 놓칠 수 없는 나의 enemy 밖에 많은 정상형들과는 달라서 너 같은 여자를 이상형이라 하나 봐 그래 널 생각하면 마음이 자꾸 시려와 내 겨울바다, 널 걷고 싶다 Yes you’re my only girl 너는 내게 최고 너의 하루를 알고 싶어, 너의 한숨이 되고 싶어 Yes you’re my only girl 너는 내게 최고 영화 속에서나 있을 것만 같던 그 사람 날씨마저 딱 좋은데 너와는 딱 인듯해 난 같이 걸어볼까 함께 걸어볼까 날씨마저 딱 좋은데 나와는 딱 인듯해 넌소설 속에서나 있을 것만 같던 그 사람 바로 너야 어쩜 사람이 그래 세상을 혼자 사는 듯한 착각이 드네 내 곁을 지나는 그대 내 맘에는 너라는 달콤한 바람이 부네 넌 딱히 꾸미지 않아도 매력이란 향수를 뿌리겠지 아마도 신은 없다고 믿었었던 나마저도 신을 믿게 만들어 나에게 여신은 바로 너 니가 어리던 말던, 나이가 많던 숨긴 아이가 있던 나는 상관없어 내가 널 사랑하거든 너와 함께라면 어디든 꽃이 핀 garden 명품 백을 쥐기보다는 내 손을 잡아주는 질투심과 시기보단됨됨이를 알아주는 그런 너와 함께 우리의 미래를 그려봐 우리 커플 신발 사이에 어린이 운동화 Yes you’re my only girl 너는 내게 최고 너의 하루를 알고 싶어, 너의 한숨이 되고 싶어 Yes you’re my only girl 너는 내게 최고 영화 속에서나 있을 것만 같던 그 사람 바로 너야 딱 온 것 같애 내 맘을 흔든 주인공이 앞에 나 끌리는 것 같애 자석처럼, 지금 바로 너한테 너의 삶 너의 맘 너의 face 또 너의 line 마치 퍼즐 조각마냥 내 이상형을 맞춘 사람 Oh god 너란 날씨에 이끌리는 바람 너는 꽃 나는 벌 항상 널 향해만 가는걸 Yo I told you many qualifications 'bout my Miss Right But why you're my Miss Right is.. you are.. Just you Yes you’re my only girl 너는 내게 최고 너의 하루를 알고 싶어, 너의 한숨이 되고 싶어 Yes you’re my only girl 너는 내게 최고 영화 속에서나 있을 것만 같던 그 사람 날씨마저 딱 좋은데 너와는 딱 인듯해 난 같이 걸어볼까 함께 걸어볼까 날씨마저 딱 좋은데 나와는 딱 인듯해 넌소설 속에서나 있을 것만 같던 그 사람 바로 너야 Datos Categoría:BTS (Bangtan Boys)